1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
For high technology nowadays, user interfaces of more and more electronic products have already employed touch panels, such that demands for touch sensing devices have increasingly matured. Touch sensing devices have already become the basis of any kind of user interface, and replacing traditional keyboard interface with touch sensing interface undoubtedly makes the user interface become more intuitional and easier for use.
Moreover, one of ordinary skill in the art can use the touch sensing interface to substitute mechanical keys necessary in various applications such as access control, mobile phone, MP3 player, personal computer peripherals, remote controller, etc., and costs for manufacturing products can thus be saved.
However, for example in a capacitive touch sensing device, many capacitors are usually required for performing a touch sensing operation, and a circuit layout area occupied by these capacitors is significantly large, such that the size of the touch sensing device cannot be effectively reduced and the high manufacturing cost for the touch sensing device is also necessary.
Moreover, in a conventional touch sensing device, once the circuit layout of the capacitors is set, the sensitivity of the touch sensing device itself is also fixed accordingly and cannot be changed, such that the touch sensing operation performed by the touch sensing device cannot be flexibly adjusted based on extrinsic practical situations or user's conditions.
In conclusion, typical touch sensing devices all have the problem of having a too large circuit layout area occupied by these capacitors and the problem of being unable to be flexibly adjusted according to practical needs.